


Our Greatest Hits

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bearded Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, Hurt Steve Rogers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: 5 times Tony Stark used lyrics to get what he wanted, and the one time Steve Rogers found the perfect song.





	1. Weak in the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of setting in the MCU: Let's all pretend that after about 3 months, Steve and Tony made up from the events of Civil War, and were home within 6 months of it. This would be set sometime after that... And IW and Endgame kinda blend together and no one dies. Cause that sucked, and is why I cannot let go of these characters. Cool? Cool!

If there was one thing Tony Stark loved, it was a good beat. Really, there was a song for just about every occasion, in every musical style there was, you just had to find it. And, while most people thought he only listened to classic rock – he had been known to let some AC/DC blare both in the workshop and during missions – he really just liked music in general. Not only did he love it for himself, he also loved sharing music with others.

When a certain super soldier came out of the ice and decided to (finally) embrace the new century, his teammates were more than happy to help educate him on all the things he’d missed while he was in a frost induced slumber. From team movie nights, to the book club Natasha insisted they form (which was really just her and Steve reading the same book and having an excuse for a night out together), Steve quickly caught up with the missing 70 years of his life. For his part, Tony made sure Steve had access to all the music he could think was worthy of spending time on. He made playlists and planned outings to concerts whenever they could make the time. He spared no genre or artist, and Steve quickly started sharing Tony’s passion for music. Their mutual love of songs set the stage nicely for their budding friendship which quickly transitioned into just a bit more than that – not that either of those pining fools would ever admit it out loud; that would just make it all too easy.

Tony found himself sending the object of his affection songs that reminded him of him on an almost daily basis, for no reason at all. And it may have also led to the genius changing Steve’s ringtone for himself to the chorus of a certain Taylor Swift song, hinting that maybe they belonged together (and he would never admit to calling Steve more the week the ringtone had been set than ever before, nor would he ever confess to doing it on purpose and not because ‘FRIDAY clearly malfunctioned and mis-understood what I asked her to do’. Nope. Would not happen). Tony knew how to cleverly use songs to his advantage, and every now and then, in a way even science couldn’t quite explain, the universe gave him a nudge to help him out.

The team had been called upon for two missions at the same time. This never happened. Given the locations and timing, it was decided Tony and Steve would go investigate the Canadian Hydra base, while the rest of the team went to Europe. According to their intel, the size and remote location of the Northern Ontario base did not require more than the two of them, and the mission was expected to be a much quicker one than Europe, which worked better with prior commitments they both had (not to mention the relentless teasing that Steve’s new beard was just meant to be in the great Canadian wilderness; Tony promising them all pictures of the man in the woods, in his natural habitat – not that he minded the beard one bit).

They’d made quick work of their mission, needing only a few days of recon time before forming their plan to infiltrate and take down the base, which only had a dozen or so agents guarding it. It did house a large number of Hydra archives, which took much longer to transfer to their databases than they’d expected, even with FRIDAY running overnight while they went back to their motel.

When they finally had all the data transferred, and had destroyed everything in sight, Tony let out a sigh of relief, turned to Steve with a grin and announced “We’re going out to celebrate tonight! My treat.”

As they walked back to the SUV they’d rented when they got to town, Steve made a sound as if to protest but Tony shushed him quickly. “Nope! I’m not taking no for an answer, Cap. It’s too late to fly back tonight, we both need some rest, and I really need a drink right now. Plus, when will we ever get to try authentic poutine? Seriously, it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, I can’t let you miss out on this!”

“Fine, we can go,” Steve finally agreed, getting into the passenger side of the vehicle. “But we’re not staying out late, and I need a shower first.”

“Always the life of the party, Rogers. We won’t stay out past your bedtime, don’t worry,” Tony answered as they started driving back, turning the radio up and getting lost in the unfamiliar songs that started streaming through the car. They’d quickly learned both liked to have some quiet time after missions to decompress and, sometimes, to go over what had happened on their own time – not that it prevented the occasional screaming match if something went particularly bad, or they disagreed with each other, but it helped keep them to a minimum. Many times, that quiet time involved turning on the radio or putting on a playlist to just get lost in the music, and even in different countries, that little ritual had stuck. They discovered the one radio station their rental seemed to connect too without static played mostly songs from Canadian artists, which were unknown to both superheroes, but even in the unfamiliar melodies, the lyrics often would catch their attention.

They were almost back to their destination when a few guitar chords caught Tony’s attention, as a new song started:

_First thing we'd climb a tree_  
_ And maybe then we'd talk_  
_ Or sit silently_  
_ And listen to our thoughts_  
_ With illusions of someday_  
_ Cast in a golden light_  
_ No dress rehearsal_  
_ This is our life _

He tuned out the rest of the song while he played the lyrics again in his head, stealing a glance to the passenger seat. Steve had his eyes closed, breathing softly, a content look on his face Tony had not seen on him since they’d left the Tower almost a week ago. He couldn’t tell if he was sleeping, or just enjoying the thought of being done with the mission. Or, as Tony was trying not to let show too much, if he was looking forward to going out with his friend on a solo outing. Tony looked back at the road and tried not to let his mind dwell, as the song so aptly put, on illusions of ‘someday’. Because my gosh what would Tony give to find out what ‘someday’ could be if he ever got to be with Steve. He sometimes thought maybe the blond man felt something more for him, in the same way Tony was sure he’d made obvious to the entire world himself (but which seemed to only have caught Natasha’s attention. But then again, she was a spy), but he could never be sure. And, maybe today he’d try and broach the subject. Maybe. The band did have a point: _No dress rehearsal. This is our life_. 

They got to the motel, and when Steve didn’t move when the ignition turned off, Tony put a gentle hand on his arm to rouse him. “Steve? Home sweet home,” he added quietly, in an effort not to startle to him.

“Hm…” was all the response he got as Steve’s eyes slowly opened, and he stretched his arms as much as the cramped quarters of their ride allowed. “Did I sleep the whole ride? I don’t even remember leaving the base,” he finally said as he turned towards Tony, his blue eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sun.

“I think you did, old man. Now that you’ve napped, does that mean we can stay out later?” Tony asked wiggling his eyebrows excitedly.

“It just might, yeah,” Steve replied with a chuckle as they got out of the car, and quickly made their way towards their rooms. “Meet you back out here in 20?”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

Tony had settled himself against the hood of their rental, and was trying to access something, anything, on his phone while he waited for Steve. He’d managed to get ready in record time, throwing on tight, dark jeans – that he’d maybe packed just in case he had an opportunity to go out with Steve before they came home – and a graphic tee, and decided to wait outside to enjoy the last of the sunshine. He looked up just as Steve came out of his room, blond hair still damp from his shower, but perfectly set (when was his hair not perfect? Even after a long fought battle his tussled locks still looked like they’d been done that way purposefully), a ridiculously fitted blue tee that accentuated every inch of muscle on his upper body, and brought out his eyes even more, and jeans that were just the right amount of clingy to accentuate his ass. Tony had to will his mouth to close so he didn’t, 1 – look like an idiot, and 2 – start drooling on the car.

“Hey! Hope I didn’t make you wait to long?” Steve shot Tony a smile as he put on his aviators, making Tony want to pout that those gorgeous blue eyes were now hidden from view. Damn was he a sight for sore eyes.

“No, not at all! Was just trying to see if the cell reception was better out here. I’ll have to get some satellites up there so these poor folks can have proper coverage. This is kinda ridiculous!”

“Meh, just means less distractions, right?”

“That’s one way to see it. OK, get in, I’m starving.”

The drive to the local bar was thankfully short, and because it was a weeknight, they had their pick of where to sit. They settled in a booth tucked away in a corner, and the waitress promptly appeared with menus. They quickly settled on their food orders, which included a side order of poutine for sharing, and some beers, and that is when their waitress informed them that tonight was open mic night, so things might get a bit busier in the next hour or so, they’d come in just in time.

“As long as you don’t try and get us to sing, I think everything will be fine,” Tony countered with a wink, as she left.

“Oh please, I’ve heard you sing before Tony, you’re really good,” Steve replied once she was out of earshot.

“When have I ever sang in front of you?”

“Well, you don’t always realize it, but sometimes when you’re really concentrated on something and listening to music on your headphones… you start singing out loud. Sometimes it’s just humming, other times you’ll actually start singing the song. I’ve heard you a few times when you’re working on your tablet in the living room and I’m grabbing something in the kitchen. I’m sorry I never told you before, I just didn’t want you to be self-conscious and stop.”

“I _do_ that?! Oh my… I never realized it. I wish you would have told me…”

“And see, this is why I didn’t tell you, now you’re going to overthink it and stop doing it, and I… I kinda like it,” Steve had settled his right elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand as he cautiously continued. “It’s really impressive seeing you so focused, and your mind somehow manages to continue working on whatever you’re doing and singing a song at the same time. I know it sounds weird, but I do wish I understood how your brain works, Tony. And those little moments are a tiny window into your genius in some odd way. I like it.”

Their beers arrived then, their glass’ design confirming the craft beer they’d selected was indeed named after tire treads, making the car enthusiast in Tony chuckle, and he took a long sip before knowing how to respond.

“Thanks… I promise I’ll try not to start overthinking it. Keyword being ‘try’,” he shot a small smile at Steve, who seemed satisfied with that answer. “And really, I don’t even know what’s going on in my own head half the time, so I can’t help you on that one.”

“Whatever is going on in there, we definitely need it. I don’t think the team would be half as effective as it is without you Tony. The way you constantly think of new ways to improve our gear, or how you can see things in the field that I can’t even anticipate sometimes… we all rely on you more than I think you realize. At least, I know I do.”

“Wow aren’t you full of compliments today. Am I dying and I don’t know about it?”

“Stop being dramatic, I’m serious! I just realized I’ve never properly thanked you for all you do for the team, and it really does mean a lot to me. I know things weren’t exactly smooth when we came back, but we talked it out, and things are even better than before… I’m truly thankful for that. I – we’re really lucky to have you.”

“I’m really happy you guys are back too and that it all worked out. And really, it’s not a big deal… I just want everyone to have the best fighting chance, pun partially intended. And it’s a great excuse to stay in the lab longer, if I’m being honest.”

They both smiled at each other and Steve held up his glass towards Tony, who clinked it with his own wordlessly. The conversation lightened up from then on, as their food arrived. They discussed everything from the weather –

“Steve, I told you it wouldn’t be snowing in Canada in JUNE! We’re not that far north!”

To their teammates –

“I swear, I’ve never seen anyone glare like Natasha can, Tony. It is scary. I’m pretty sure even Bruce in full Hulk mode is less scary than that!”

To the delicacy that was poutine –

“What sorcery makes french fries, gravy, and cheese so damn GOOD?! This should not even be appealing, but I swear I am having FRIDAY find us cheese curds the moment we get back to New York!”

“Yup, I second that. I think we need to order another one, ‘cause I don’t want to share anymore.”

At some point, a few hours in, Tony had lost track of just how many beers they’d had. Of course, the serum meant Steve wasn’t even feeling buzzed right now, but Tony was definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol he’d consumed (not too much, he was not going down that road anymore!). Thankfully, those effects mostly meant Tony loosened up: He laughed and smiled more, he opened up a bit more easily too. Which had the added bonus of Steve, in turn, also finding it easier to share. Open-mic was in full swing by then, and both of them found conversation prompts in some of the lyrics they heard when they stopped to listen to the various artists performing.

_Life is a Highway_  
_I want to ride it all night long_  
_If you’re going my way_  
_I want to drive it all night long_

“Which of your cars is your favourite to drive?” Steve asked simply.

“What kind of question is that? It’s like asking me to choose a favourite bot!” Tony replied with shock and horror on his face, but his voice betraying him, letting an amused tone slip through. “I love them all equally, I can’t pick one. Not happening!”

_I love you I love her_  
_ I need you I need her_  
_ I'm always gonna love you_  
_ I'm always gonna love her_  
_ I guess I should just let this thing die_  
_ Cause I am a man of two minds_

“Do you still wish you could go back home sometimes? Go back to Peggy?” Tony asked cautiously, looking at Steve.

“I used to hope for nothing but that, but now… it’s been years since I’ve thought of it actually,” Steve replied. “It used to be so hard to get out of bed every morning and try to feel like I belonged here. It took years before I stopped wishing you’d somehow figure out time travel – because if anyone would solve that, of course it’d be you. I would have been the first one in line to try it... But now, I can’t imagine being anywhere but right here. This is home,” he held Tony’s gaze as he finished, and Tony saw something cross those ocean blue eyes, but he couldn’t describe it accurately.

“I’m really happy you feel that way,” Tony all but whispered back, knowing the super soldier definitely would have caught it, enhanced hearing and all.

And for the first time, an added effect of the alcohol, was how tactile Tony became. He found himself touching Steve’s shoulder when he made him laugh, or lightly grazing his fingers on his arm to catch his attention before he spoke. He’d never felt the need to touch someone the way he was doing right now, and Steve didn’t seem to mind one bit.

A pretty, young redhead came to the microphone with her guitar as both men were finishing the last of their beers. She started playing a few soft notes, which turned into chords that melted in with her voice as she started singing.

_Would you mind if I pretended we were somewhere else_  
_ Doin' something we wanted to?_  
_ 'Cause all this livin' makes me wanna do_  
_ Is die 'cause I can't live with you_  
_ And you don't even care._

_Would you mind if I pretended I was someone else_  
_ With courage in love and war?_  
_ I used to think that's what I was_  
_ But now this lyin' hurts too much_  
_ And I don't know what for._

_I'm weak in the knees for you_  
_ But I'll stand if you want me to_  
_ My legs are strong and I move on_  
_ But honey I'm weak in the knees_

Neither men could take their eyes or ears off her as she went on, mesmerized by the lyrics and the way the singer delivered them as if she herself was begging for someone’s undivided attention.

_Would you mind if I walked over and I kissed your face_  
_ In front of all of your friends?_  
_ Would you mind if I got drunk and said_  
_ I wanna take you home to bed_  
_ Oh, would you change your mind?_

_I'm weak in the knees for you_  
_ But I'll stand if you want me to_  
_ My legs are strong and I move on_  
_ But honey I'm weak in the knees_  
_ For you_

The singer continued on, but Tony couldn’t focus on her anymore, instead turning his awareness to the beautiful blond sitting at his side. He gently let his fingertips dance down Steve’s forearm, resting on the table between them, until he reached his hand. Without even looking away, Steve turned his hand, palm now facing up and let Tony draw circles and lines lazily as he still sat mesmerized as the chorus to the song came again, softer this time. He turned to look at Tony then, eyes soft with an expression Tony had never seen on Steve’s face before. Afraid his voice would somehow break the spell that seemed to have befallen over the entire bar during the past 3 minutes, Tony leaned in and ever so gently asked in Steve’s ear “Wanna get out of here?” barely pulling back and looking up at him through his lashes, dark brown eyes filled with anticipation.

Steve smiled shyly and nodded, fingers intertwining with Tony’s, and eyes only breaking apart long enough to find their server to settle their tab.

They didn’t speak as they walked to the car, Steve walking Tony to the passenger side and grabbing the keys from him as he closed the door behind him. He still had the same smile on his face as he looked over to the passenger side, started the ignition, and then reached for Tony’s hand again, which he didn’t let go of as he expertly maneuvered the car out of the parking lot and onto the road – which may have turned on Tony just a little bit in that moment. They stayed silent as they drove the short way back to their motel, and Steve again only let go of Tony’s hand long enough to turn the car off and walk over to open his door.

“So…,” Tony finally said, as they reached his room. “Wanna come in for a bit? It’s not that late, really,” a cautious smile plastering his face, as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“Sure. Gotta make sure you get to bed ok, and aren’t hungover tomorrow,” Steve replied cheekily.

Tony let out a laugh as he unlocked the door, pushed it open with his back and pulled Steve in along with him. Once the door was closed behind him, Steve turned towards Tony who’d gone to turn on the lamp on the bedside table, looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time that night.

“Hi,” the brunette whispered, as he slowly walked towards Steve.

“Hey,” the blond replied softly, closing the distance between them.

Tony looked down at their hands, still holding on to one another as if the moment would be gone if they let go. He moved his gaze up to meet the blue eyes he couldn’t get enough of and started asking sweetly “Can I…?”

“Yes, please,” Steve didn’t let him finish before he answered.

Tony moved his free hand up to cup Steve’s cheek as he moved in for a kiss. Soft and sweet and slow. He pulled back just enough to be able to speak, their noses brushing against each other. “You absolutely make me weak in the knees, Steve Rogers, and you have for years now,” he told him, before leaning back in for another kiss, longer and more passionate this time. Steve’s own free hand had moved to the back of Tony’s neck now, and he let go of his hand to gently pull him in closer by the waist – and my gosh did that ever send a shiver of pleasure down Tony’s spine.

They stood in the middle of the room, kissing and holding each for what felt like hours, but was mere minutes. When they finally separated, Steve very reluctantly said “I should probably go back to my room.”

“Or… you could just spend the night here?”, Tony asked cautiously. “Nothing has to happen; I don’t mean it like that… I just really… really don’t want you to leave right now.”

“I’d like that, yeah,” Steve replied with a grin. “I’ll just grab my stuff, and I’ll be right back,” he said, as he walked towards the door Tony hadn’t even noticed against the far wall he shared with Steve.

“We have connecting rooms and I didn’t know?!”

“And what exactly would that have changed over the last 5 days, huh?”

“Who knows! Maybe I would have worked up the courage to tell you I liked you sooner?”, he mused as he went into the bathroom to change quickly.

“Something tells me that wouldn’t have happened, no. I think I have Canadian beer to thank for that,” Steve shouted back from his room. He came back a few minutes later wearing pyjama bottoms and the same blue shirt he’d worn earlier.

“You know, it’s not even true their beer is stronger than ours. Beer is beer, would have had the same effect regardless,” Tony finished, as he walked back in his room, having changed in his own PJs, arms automatically reaching to wrap around Steve’s shoulders like they belonged there.

“Well, whatever it was, I’m happy we went out tonight. And I’m really happy this is… well, whatever this is,” he let his hands rest on Tony’s hips, after sweeping a stray strand of brown hair from the other man’s forehead. “I’ve liked you for a long time too, Tony. I never thought you’d feel the same about me, but I’m really happy you do.”

Tony pulled Steve into bed as he kissed him senseless and they fell asleep wrapped in each others’ arms, like they’d both dreamed of so many times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the songs mentioned in this Chapter (all except Ms. Swift are Canadian artists - felt fitting):  
You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift  
Ahead by a Century – The Hip  
Life is a Highway – Tom Cochrane  
Man of Two Minds – The Trews  
Weak in the Knees – Serena Ryder
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little - well, not so little. How did it turn into Chapters!? - universe I've imagined for Tony and Steve.


	2. Everything has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This – whatever we decided this is between us – I’m in it 100% Steve. I want you, hopefully for a very long time, and I hope that’s how you feel too, cause I am too old for games. I like you a whole lot, I meant that last night, and I’d really like to give this relationship a solid chance.”
> 
> “I feel the exact same way, Tony. I just got worried cause it all felt so… different this morning. I don’t know why, it just got me second guessing last night I guess.”
> 
> “Nothing like that, I promise I will not let you go without one heck of a fight. I’ve wanted this for much too long. Now, there is one thing I was hoping for last night that I didn’t get,” Tony continued, grabbing his phone and opening his music app before standing up and holding his hand out to the man before him. “Steve Rogers. Will you dance with me?”

A ray of sun managed to poke through the sliver that wasn’t covering the window, and shone right into the blissfully sleeping brunette’s eye. He gently stirred at the diluted light through his eyelid, and instinctively turned to get away from the beam that had roused him. At first, he couldn’t for the life of him remember why the covers on the other side of the bed had been disrupted, or why the pillow wasn’t freezing cold as it should be from going unused. Slowly, realization set in, and he gently opened the eye that wasn’t completely buried in his pillow, searching the room for the intruder in question. When he couldn’t locate him, he lifted his head and did a more thorough scan, listening for clues that maybe he’d gone back to his own room, but everything was quiet.

  
Tony started to wonder if he’d imagined last night, even though the bed covers and the mild pang of a headache confirmed what he’d remembered. He sat up in bed, still looking around for clues, when he heard the door to Steve’s room open and close quietly. He heard the distinctive sound of a paper bag ruffling softly, car keys being tossed on a table, and Steve humming softly as he crossed the door into Tony’s room, a huge smiling taking over his perfect face when his gaze settled on a tired and disheveled mop of brown hair.

“Morning,” Steve said breezily as he dropped a bag and two coffee cups on the small table, and made his way to the bed. He sat next to Tony, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as he ran his right hand in his hair, his thumb gently brushing along his cheek.

Tony leaned into the touch, kissing Steve’s wrist as he replied with his own greeting. Both of them just starred at each other for a beat, as if silently agreeing that yes, this was in fact real, not really quite sure where to go from there.

“I went out and got some coffee and muffins, hope that’s ok?” Steve finally broke the silence with.

“That is perfect, thank you,” Tony replied, as they both started making their way to the small table and chairs where Steve had dropped their breakfast. They ate and had their coffee in silence, neither of them knowing what say, afraid that the wrong words would make the last 12 hours disappear.

“Tony, I should probably warn you… I’m not really experienced with this kind of thing,” Steve tentatively said, each word carefully measured, and his tone showing how unsure he was at even admitting to that much. “I haven’t really had a real relationship, and I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t want to mess things up between us…”

“Why do you think you’d mess things up? If anything, I have the more well known track record for screwing the pooch when it comes to relationships,” Tony reminded him, a hint of playfulness in his voice. “Look, I’m going to be honest here, you know me. You know the reputation I have… or, had, depending who you talk to. I haven’t been that playboy I’ve been pegged as for years now, and I’m not looking to get back to that. This – whatever we decided this is between us – I’m in it 100% Steve. I want you, hopefully for a very long time, and I hope that’s how you feel too, cause I am too old for games. I like you a whole lot, I meant that last night, and I’d really like to give this relationship a solid chance.”

“I feel the exact same way, Tony. I just got worried cause it all felt so… different this morning. I don’t know why, it just got me second guessing last night I guess.”

“Nothing like that, I promise I will not let you go without one heck of a fight. I’ve wanted this for much too long. Now, there is one thing I was hoping for last night that I didn’t get,” Tony continued, grabbing his phone and opening his music app before standing up and holding his hand out to the man before him. “Steve Rogers. Will you dance with me?”

A warm hand placed itself in Tony’s, as Steve stood up and quickly answered, “absolutely.”

Tony hit play on the song he’d selected, and pulled Steve back to the tiny area they’d now call their dancefloor, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around his partner’s neck, and his head pillowing into the broad shoulder before him, nuzzling into Steve’s neck. He felt Steve’s kiss the top of his head lightly as his hands wrapped around his low back and they started swaying gently to a Taylor Swift song that seemed to have been written about them – if only for blue eyes replacing green ones.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_ Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_  
_ And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles_  
_ And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_ And your eyes look like coming home_  
_ All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_ All I know is you held the door_  
_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_  
_ And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_ But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you_  
_ And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_  
_ Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_

“How do you always find the perfect song to explain what I’m feeling?” Steve mused, his voice soft and sweet.

“I can’t take much credit. Other people write the lyrics, I just remember them. Having you as inspiration helps though.”

Tony felt one of Steve’s hands move up his back and then settle on his cheek, before slowly moving down until his thumb and index pulled his chin away from where it had settled perfectly in the crook of his neck and tipped his face up so he could press their lips together, not parting for anything except the required breaths they needed from time to time.

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_  
_ And meet me there tonight_  
_ And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_All I know is we said hello_  
_ Your eyes look like coming home_  
_ All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_ All I know is he held the door_  
_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said hello_  
_ So dust off your highest hopes_  
_ All I know is pouring rain_  
_ And everything has changed_  
_ All I know is a new found grace_  
_ All my days, I'll know your face_  
_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

“Your eyes are by far my favourite part of you, you know,” Tony admitted softly, as they let a bit more space come between them, no longer swaying to the music. “They are truly a window into what you’re thinking. What you want. How mad you are at me for not following orders during missions.” Steve let out a soft laugh then, as Tony brushed a strand of blond hair out of his eyes. “And they really do feel like home. No matter where we are, or what’s happening – even when you are beyond pissed at me – I can just look at you, and I don’t feel so lonely anymore, it feels like I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be. You’ve been home for some time, and I really hope that never changes.”

“You sure know how to make me blush, sweetheart,” Steve replied after giving him a soft kiss on the temple, the endearment causing a ripple of intoxicating joy to spread through Tony’s core. “And while I completely share the sentiment, I’d really like to get back to our actual home, please? Enjoy the quiet before everyone comes back, and you have to leave on that business trip?”

“Happy to oblige, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really went all out on this,” Steve looked truly touch at all the hoops Tony had jumped through so they could have a night out. “OK, sounds good, we can go. Let the rest of the team know. And, thank you, sweetheart. I know this can’t be fun for you having to hide our relationship like that. I just don’t want it to affect everything else, and I’m just not ready…”
> 
> “Like I said, I get it, and it’s totally fine, I’m not in a rush to share this with the world either. I get why you aren’t ready for this to come out, even though I promise, the world has evolved since the 40s, and we will wait it out as long as you tell me to. I’m just happy to have you all to myself now, even if it means no grabbing that fine ass in public,” Tony replied squeezing a handful of that butt he enjoyed so much as Steve protested with no real complaint, as he leaned down to kiss his partner.
> 
> “It’s a date then.”

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun! We haven’t gone out on a date – an actual, outside the walls of this tower date – since that first night in Canada. It’s been MONTHS! Pleaeaeaeaease,” Tony begged, bating his eyelashes and everything.

“I really don’t know, Tones. I want to, I so do, but… the idea of people seeing us… it’s still so weird to me, and I worry what it’ll do to the team. And to your company!” Steve was rambling on and Tony all but ran to him to try to calm him down.

“Hey, hey, hey. No no, it’s fine. I get it, and I absolutely love that you are so considerate of everyone else’s feelings, I really do. I promise I made sure we could get in and out of there without being spotted – or almost anyways. The lady I spoke with was insanely accommodating, and made sure everything would be perfect, and they wouldn’t make a fuss about us being there. Plus, we get to bring the rest of the team, so it won’t even really look like a date if anyone does spot us, which they really shouldn’t. I know it’s not perfect, and I cannot wait to take you out on a real date, and wine and dine you like you properly deserve, but I swear this will be fun, and almost feel like a real date. I won’t push you, and I totally respect it if you say no, we can donate the tickets to a local children’s hospital or something. I’d just really like you to consider it. Please.”

“You really went through all that trouble, just to be able to take me out on a date?”

“It really wasn’t any trouble,” Tony shrugged. “I just explained to the manager that we wanted to have a team outing, but really wanted to not be harassed. She completely understood and helped me arrange for us to get a box high enough that it wouldn’t be in plain view, but we can still see the whole arena really well. It’s also right by the private elevator, so we actually don’t have to worry about getting there cause we have reserved parking spots and direct in and out access to our seats, and no one will see us come and go. She isn’t telling anyone on her staff, except the 1 security guard that will be stationed just outside our box, that we will be there. Plus, it’s a pre-season game, so not televised, and attendance tends to be smaller. And, no one would expect us to go check out a hockey game, everyone knows you’re a baseball guy, no one will be looking for either of us there.”

“You really went all out on this,” Steve looked truly touch at all the hoops Tony had jumped through so they could have a night out. “OK, sounds good, we can go. Let the rest of the team know. And, thank you, sweetheart. I know this can’t be fun for you having to hide our relationship like that. I just don’t want it to affect everything else, and I’m just not ready…”

“Like I said, I get it, and it’s totally fine, I’m not in a rush to share this with the world either. I get why you aren’t ready for this to come out, even though I promise, the world has evolved since the 40s, and we will wait it out as long as you tell me to. I’m just happy to have you all to myself now, even if it means no grabbing that fine ass in public,” Tony replied squeezing a handful of that butt he enjoyed so much as Steve protested with no real complaint, as he leaned down to kiss his partner.

“It’s a date then.”

* * *

It started off well enough, the Avengers getting to Madison Square Garden with no issues and being escorted personally by the manager Tony had spoken to to set up the evening. And their suite was truly secluded from the others, and high enough that no one should be looking above towards them while the game was happening. There were rows of seats in case they wanted to sit and watch the game, and a great area, a bit more secluded, to sit and chat, or watch the game on one of the many televisions situated around the room. They were assured no disruptions by the manager as she exited just before the game started.

The first period went off without a hitch, everyone enjoying the added open bar Tony had generously paid for – mostly to not have to worry about having a bartender on site the whole evening – and taking in the game. Steve and Tony kept the PDA to a minimum, Steve still unsure if they were truly hidden enough from view to indulge in his favourite pastime of not keeping his hands off his boyfriend.

Early in the second period, during one of the breaks in play, they all noticed when the jumbotron located above centre ice started to show live video of different celebrities in attendance. Tony felt Steve tense up next to him as they watched various Saturday Night Live cast members, actors and singers currently in town for movie shoots or Broadway plays all give a wave and a smile to the camera, the crowd cheering them on. Then they cut to adorable babies wearing giant noise cancelling headphones and Rangers jerseys, and they were home free. The Avengers hadn’t been noticed. Steve leaned over to Tony, turning his head to whisper directly in his ear, “Thanks again for planning this, babe,” giving Tony a quick kiss on the temple before pulling back and going to sit with Sam and Clint for the rest of the period. Tony just beamed as he looked at him; he truly could not have been happier with how their evening had turned out.

It all went downhill in the third period. During the last intermission, Tony had made a quick call to the manager, asking if there was any way she could get him a Rangers ballcap, which she said would not be a problem. The team had all gathered in the lounge to enjoy some food and drinks before the game resumed, everyone excited the home team was likely going to win against the Jersey team. Once the period commenced, their security guard brought in the ballcap Tony had requested, and he quickly sent a thank you message to the manager.

“Who’s that for?” Steve asked, noticing Tony holding the blue hat, as he walked over to the railing where Steve stood, just behind the seats they could access.

“It’s for you! Figured I’d buy you a souvenir from our first New York date,” Tony grinned as he took the tags off, and placed the hat on Steve’s head.

“Is that so? Trying to convert me into a hockey fan so we do this more often or something?” Steve chuckled and instinctively placed his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Hell no, I so don’t get sports. I’m still not even sure which guys are on our team down there. You just look really cute with a baseball cap, ‘s all,” Tony’s gaze up at Steve turning sultry.

Steve, not being able to resist that look closed the gap between them and kissed Tony firmly, bringing a hand up to cup his jaw. And then, they heard the crowd go absolutely wild. Tony pulled back, shocked at the intensity of the sound, about to ask if they’d scored, just as Sam and Clint stood up from their seats in front of them, and Natasha, who’d darted up from her seat, grabbed them both by the arms to pull them back further into the lounge.

“Nat, what the hell just happened,” Tony all but screamed at her.

“You didn’t see that?” Nat, voice firm but gentle, looked at the both of them in sequence.

“No, what the heck!”

“Guys, you were on the kissing cam on the jumbotron…” she replied, keeping her tone level, a hand still on Steve’s arm, as Tony’s hand shot up to rub over his mouth, even though Steve caught the <em>fuck</em> that he let slip out quietly.

“What’s that exactly?” Steve asked, looking like he was just catching on to what may have just happened.

“Steve, sweetheart, we have to get out of here now, ok. I can explain in the car, but if we were on the big screen, people will figure out pretty quick where we’re sitting, and I don’t want… what the heck,” Tony’s phone had started going off with new messages and calls coming in frantically. He chose to ignore it, focusing completely on Steve. “I promise I’ll explain everything in the car, ok babe? Nat, can you drive, please?” he asked her as he grabbed Steve’s hand, and gave a quick wave to the rest of the team.

They left quickly, with Tony answering only one call while they were in the elevator, which was from the events manager at the venue.

“Hey Audrey, can I talk to you tomorrow, we’re just heading out now… Yup, I know, I don’t blame you at all, we had a really fantastic evening otherwise, some of the team is still there actually… Uh-huh, OK, I really need to hang up, we’re in the car now, but we’ll chat tomorrow, promise.”

“Tony –“ Steve’s voice was small, as he started talking, clearly having processed the implications of unfolded.

“I am so sorry, sweetheart. I should never have insisted we go out. This is my fault, I’m so so sorry,” Tony’s soft voice cracked as he apologized to Steve.

They were seated in the back together, with Nat driving, the closest thing to privacy they could have in that moment. Tony grabbed his boyfriend’s hands in his own as he explained what a kiss cam was at a sporting event and admitting he had not even realized they were within view, or that it was even happening in the moment. Steve just looked at him, expression completely blank, as he listened to the explanation he was given. They sat in silence the rest of the drive home, Tony not taking his eyes off Steve, who was just staring blankly out the window.

When they got out of the car, back at the tower, Nat lingered back a moment, looking at Tony through the rearview mirror, the man sending her a wordless thank you with his gaze, as he ran after Steve who was already half way to the elevator. The quick ride up to the penthouse was tense, Steve standing in a corner, looking at his feet, arms crossed over his chest, the picture of hurt and confusion. Tony would have given anything in that moment to make everything go away, to erase that look from the blond man’s face. This was definitely not how this night was supposed to end.

Tony followed Steve into the main living area of the penthouse, waiting for the other man to finally break his silence.

“Guessing this means everyone knows now?” was all Steve said, looking out the window, arms still crossed, his voice serious – what the team had dubbed his Cap voice – and filled with hurt.

“Based on the texts I got from Pepper, yeah, it’s already hit social media,” Tony replied quietly.

“Everyone knows…”

“Steve, sweetheart – “

“No, I don’t want to hear you apologize again, please,” Steve uncrossed his arms and rubbed his hands over his face. “What a freaking mess!”

“I know this isn’t what you wanted, but we can work with it? Spin it in our favour. Sounds like reactions are good, I’m sure the PR team…”

“Oh my GOD do you even hear yourself?! Tony, this is my LIFE. OUR life! Not some PR stunt… oh my god, did you plan this?!” He turned to look at Tony then.

“What the hell… NO! What would make you think I’d turn our relationship into a PR stunt?”

“Isn’t that what you do, who you are? What was it you once said: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was it? Certainly hits all the right notes. And you begged me to go out, even though you knew I was so worried about exactly this happening. How can I NOT think you were behind this somehow?!” Steve was beyond using his Cap voice now, and he was yelling, blue eyes raging with fury.

“Maybe because I love you, and respect you, and wouldn’t want to hurt you and jeopardize our relationship that way? Maybe because I’m so head over heels in love with you that yes, I’d beg to take you out, even if it means being out in public with you and not be allowed to touch you? Because I want to spend time with you, and make you happy, and I’d do absolutely anything right now to take all this pain away from you, it’s all I ever want to do when it comes to you…” Tony’s voice grew smaller and smaller as he kept going, tears stinging his eyes. He tried to steel himself so they would go unshed, but he failed as he looked down and closed his eyes, unable to say the last sentence while looking at the man he loved more than anything. “If you really think so little of me, Steve, maybe you should leave…”

He didn’t expect the footsteps he heard to be heading towards the elevator, he hoped they were heading towards him, and that Steve’s arms would envelop him, warm and safe. Instead, his heart broke as he heard the elevator door close, taking away his lover with it.

* * *

24 hours passed before Tony re-emerged from his workshop. He had headed straight for his safe place once he had managed to process that Steve had in fact left the Penthouse. He asked FRIDAY to put the place on lockdown, not wanting to deal with the outside world unless it was on his own terms. Besides, he had everything he needed to survive in there, so who needed the outside world anyways.

It was late, but there was no way his mind would quiet enough for him to sleep, so he tinkered. He played around with an idea he’d had for his gauntlets; looked over designs for some new tech Stark Industries wanted to launch soon; decided now was the time to try and find out what was causing that barely perceptible squeak in the R8. Exhaustion finally took over and he went to lie down on the couch located in the room.

After only a few hours of sleep though, he woke up and was greeted by the smell of the coffee machine in the room having completed it’s job thanks to his trusty AI. He puttered towards the blessed appliance, and when he finally reached it he froze. The previous night’s events coming back to him as he spotted his favourite mug. The one Steve had gotten him to commemorate their ‘successful mission’ in June, he’d called it.

_It’s for you! Figured I’d buy you a souvenir from our first New York date._

Tony’s heart sank at the memory. Such a perfectly innocent gesture, gone so so wrong. He took the mug and filled it to the brim with coffee, trying to push the memory from his mind, but he soon found everything in the workshop reminded him of his love: Steve was the reason there was a much comfier seating selection in the workshop, having complained far too many times when he’d decided to keep Tony company when he was working on last minute deadlines or just because. Steve had also insisted he get a proper fridge in there to keep at least a few supplies for a quick bite in case he couldn’t (or more likely, wouldn’t) get away from his work. There were comfy blankets, for nights like last night, so Tony wouldn’t get cold if he napped down there. A sketchpad laid next to some tools, Steve having recently taken up drawing again. If he pushed a couple of papers on his desk, he knew he’d find designs for a new suit he was hoping Steve would agree to use – something a bit tougher and safer, cause Tony couldn’t imagine what he’d do if Captain America got hurt during a mission and he could have helped prevent it. He would do anything to keep Steve safe.

He went to his desk, clutching the mug tightly in both hands, and asked FRIDAY to find a video of what exactly happened last night, as he pulled out his phone to send Pepper a quick text letting him know he was fine, not to send out any press release right now, they could deal with it tomorrow. What he didn’t tell her was that he truly just didn’t know where his relationship even stood to give her an answer on what to write in it. And he did want to make sure Steve would be ok with anything put out publicly about him… or them, if it was still on the table.

“Boss? This is the most comprehensive video I could find from last night.” The AI chimed as a video started playing on his phone.

Someone in the stands had been recording the big screen at the event, laughing as the couple she was filming on the screen was obviously her friends sitting next to her. The camera on the jumbotron had moved to another couple, who quickly gave each other a pec on the lips when they realized the camera was on them, and then Tony saw himself on the screen, almost able to read his own lips telling Steve he looked cute in a baseball hat as the blond pulled him in for a kiss, both of them completely oblivious to what was happening around them. He’d noticed Clint, Nat and Sam were chatting on the seats in front of them, looking up just as Steve had pulled Tony in, and springing into action to help hide what was happening. It truly was a fluke that the camera had cut to them at just the right time, and none of them were paying attention.

Tony sighed and turned off the video, remembering he’d promised to call Audrey back. He remembered how absolutely horrified she’d sounded on the phone with him, and promised she’d get to the bottom of what had happened. Their call was quick and she assured him the employee responsible for the event had been let go (apparently, they asked their staff not to feature celebs without their permission, so this was a BIG violation in their books), and they would be making a generous donation to the Stark Foundation and any other charity the couple wanted as part of their apology.

Tony let the word swim around his mind: couple. At some point, he’d need to have a conversation with Steve about all this, even if it did seem quite obvious by Steve’s reaction last night that a couple they were definitely not. He wanted so desperately to speak to Steve now, and yet, he just couldn’t face seeing the blond man right now. They were supposed to be a team, partners. Yet, Steve’s insinuations implied he didn’t think Tony had changed, that he was selfish and their relationship was a joke to him. Would he even be able to trust Steve after this? They had gone through much worse fights than this one afterall, but this one felt like a much more personal attack to Tony.

He took a long, slow breath and picked up his phone. He sent a quick text to Steve, so he at least knew what was going on.

_**T.S. – 10:34** Hey, just to let you know, spoke with the MSG manager – they fired the person that took the video during the game. It broke some protocols they have in place. And I asked Pep not to release anything official yet. Not ‘til we can talk. Whenever you want that to be._

He looked at his phone for a few minutes, not sure if he was expecting a reply, or hoping to delay the inevitable if none came.

He grabbed his tablet, and went to settle on the couch as he caught up on work emails – not like paperwork to take your mind off of heartbreak.

“FRI? Can you put on that 90s playlist on, please?”

Without a response, music flooded the workshop, as Tony tried to get through a few contracts his CEO had sent him earlier that week. He quickly found himself unable to concentrate on the documents scrolling before, so he put the tablet aside and just rested his head on the back of the sofa, trying to decide if he should attempt to get more sleep or maybe go for a drive to clear his mind. The grunge sounds of Nirvana’s Heart Shaped Box faded and were replaced by a sweet pop-y melody, which made Tony frown. He couldn’t for the life of him remember what the song was, or when he’d added it to the list. Just as he was about to ask the AI to skip it – it sounded too happy for his current mood – He heard the male vocalist’s first few lines and paused, listening.

_Hey if we can't find a way out of these problems_  
_ Then maybe we don't need this_  
_ Standing face to face_  
_ Enemies at war we build defenses_  
_ And secret hiding places_  
_ I might need you to hold me tonight_  
_ I might need you to say it's all right_  
_ I might need you to make the first stand_  
_ Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

_Hey more than angry words I hate this silence_  
_ It's getting so loud_  
_ Well I want to scream_  
_ But bitterness has silenced these emotions_  
_ It's getting hard to breathe_  
_ So tell me isn't happiness_  
_ Worth more than a gold and diamond ring?_  
_ I'm willing to do anything_  
_ To calm the storm in my heart_  
_ I've never been the praying kind_  
_ But lately I've been down upon my knees_  
_ Not looking for a miracle_  
_ Just a reason to believe_

_I might need you to hold me tonight_  
_ I might need you to say it's all right_  
_ I might need you to make the first stand_  
_ Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

_Do you remember not long ago?_  
_ When we used to live for the night-time_  
_ Cherish each moment_  
_ Now we don't live we exist_  
_ We just run through our lives_  
_ So alone_  
_ That's why you've got to hold me_

_Hey, if we can't find a way out of these problems_  
_ Then maybe we don't need this_  
_ Standing face to face_  
_ Enemies at war we build defenses_  
_ And secret hiding places_  
_ I might need you to hold me tonight_  
_ I might need you to say it's all right_  
_ I might need you to make the first stand_  
_ Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

The song hadn’t even finished that he was finding the link to the video. He re-opened his earlier chat window and sent it to the blond whose blue eyes and strong arms always managed to make everything better, because right now he wanted nothing more than to work this out.

_**T.S. 11:11:** xo <https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ>_

* * *

It was past 10pm that night when the brunette decided he needed sleep in a proper bed. Power naps on chairs and couches just wasn’t going to cut it. He got back to the penthouse, the quiet rooms filling him with anxiety, and slowly made his way to his bedroom.

He hadn’t heard from Steve all day, which had put him in a worse mood than he imagined it would. He grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills he had on hand for nights he knew he needed the rest and brought it, along with a glass of water, to his bedside table, just in case sleep eluded him once he was cocooned in his bed. Removing the temptation to get out of bed, which inevitably meant he’d be back in the workshop, was the best option.

He was about to give up on sleep coming naturally and grab the bottle of pills, when he heard the elevator reach the penthouse, and steps that could only belong to one person run towards the room. A tall broad figure now standing in the doorway, barely visible in the dim light of the space. Tony didn’t move, as the figure made its way towards the bed slowly, steps almost hesitant. Big brown eyes looked up and caught Steve looking down on him, his eyes betraying that he’d also had a rough day and likely very little sleep.

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve whispered as he crouched down in front of the bundle of blankets Tony was burrowed in. “I just got your messages, and came as soon as I got them.”

“I sent them this morning…” Tony replied, confused, before Steve cut him off.

“I know, it’s a long, stupid story - I broke my phone last night, and Nat was trying to help me recover files all day. Just listen to me for a minute ok?” a warm hand reached for Tony’s barely exposed face, long fingers moving to curl gently into his hair, a thumb stroking his cheek tenderly. “I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what I said last night, Tony. I spent all of last night trying to find a way to apologize for my behaviour and I cannot come up with a single sentence that conveys how sorry I am. I don’t know where those words came from, and I can tell you I did not mean them. It does not in any way excuse what I said. It was so unfair of me to blame any of this on you. I’m so sorry, my love…

“I was never mad at you. Not even a bit. I was mad at myself mostly – I’m the one that kissed you last night. Really, none of this would have happened if it wasn’t for me. I was upset that our secret was out and… I was worried about how people would react. It’s weird how it can be so easy to be with you and love you, but sharing that with others – with strangers mostly, I was fine with our friends knowing – that terrified me! And that the decision got taken out of our hands, well it got to me more than I thought. I guess it was easier to try and find something to blame it on, and I wasn’t thinking clearly at all, and I lashed out at you like that… I will completely understand if you can never forgive me for that.”

“It was a douche move…” the pile of blankets mumbled quietly.

“Yeah, it really was,” Steve replied with a sad smile. He put both his hands one on top of another on the bed, resting his chin on them. “I tried to go see you this morning, and FRIDAY told me you’d locked down the workshop and refused to over ride it for me. I spent the whole day worrying that there was no way we’d ever get past this. I was so worried… I don’t even know what I would do if that happened, sweetheart. Not because of this. I will do whatever it takes to show you how sorry I am and to make it up to you. Anything at all,” tears were now running down Steve’s face, pain and remorse evident.

The pile of blankets shifted, letting Tony’s head pop out completely, and one hand came out to rub Steve’s arm. He pressed his forehead against the blond’s after kissing away a tear from his cheek.

“Right now, just need you to hold me, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this became as long as it did... Eek!!
> 
> Song: Hold Me - Savage Garden
> 
> And no, I'm not even sorry for that link ;) (I wanted to throw it into one of the chapters but could NOT make it work! This seemed to work. HAHA!


	4. Lost in Japan (or somewhere in Europe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Tony and Steve haven't seen each other in a month, but are at least on the same continent...

**_S.R. 15:25 –_** Hey babe! We’re finally done with the bases. Hoping to head home first thing tomorrow. Where you at?

_**T.S. 15:26 –**_ About time! Hate when we can’t talk while you’re on missions. Miss your sexy self. Not home yet, still stuck at the Turkey offices. Where are you guys?

_**S.R. 15:30** _\- *sad face* When do you think you’ll be home?

_**T.S. 15:33**_ – Probably still need a couple days here at the very least, a week max.

_**S.R. 15:34**_ – I don’t think I can wait another week before I see you, love. It’s been a month already!

_**T.S. 15:40**_ – Oh I know how long it’s been. I was stuck at home, without you, for more than half that time. Couldn’t get you outta my mind the whole time.

_**T.S. 15:41**_ – Seriously, where are you?

_**S.R. 15:45**_ – I wish I could tell you… I am definitely closer to you right now than I will be when I get back home.

_**T.S. 15:46**_ – You tease! You can’t just say that and not expect me to try and find you now.

_**T.S. 15:47**_ – BRB, gotta go rescue Ms. Potts from some nerds.

_**S.R. 15:50**_ – Always a knight in shining armour. But really, don’t try to find us, Nat will be PISSED if you do. I do miss you tons, sweetheart. A week will go buy so fast, you’ll see.

_ ***[FRIDAY shared a video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAWzXkV3hHo)*** _

_**S.R. 16:11**_ – That is cruel. You know I want to see you too, babe, I just don’t think I can swing it.

_**S.R. 16:12**_ – (And since when do you listen to Shawn Mendes!?)

_**T.S. 16:28**_ – 1 - Don’t you have one of the Quinjets?? Why can’t you just fly over here tonight, and then go back in the morning?

_**T.S. 16:29**_ – 2 – It’s Peter’s fault. Him and MJ were blasting it in the car one day when I went to pick him up, it’s catchy, got stuck in my head.

_**S.R. 16:30**_ – Cause everyone wants to leave ASAP in the morning, and that would just take too long. I’ve already tried that one.

_**T.S. 16:31**_ – That makes no sense… Our friends just don’t want us to be happy.

_**S.R. 16:32**_ – I’m sure they can’t wait for me to shut up about missing you, actually.

_**T.S. 16:33**_ – Pepper feels the same.

_**T.S. 16:35**_ – What if I send the jet to get you? It can meet you wherever you want, so you don’t have to disclose your exact location.

_**T.S. 16:37**_ – I gotta go to dinner with Pep and some of the SI execs from here anyways, by the time you’d get here, I’d be free, and we wouldn’t have to worry about getting you back by curfew. Plus, I don’t have to be anywhere until noon tomorrow, so you can do whatever you want to me tonight, darling. You can hang out here while I work, we can go sight seeing. Make a pit stop in Italy on the way home…

_**S.R. 16:40**_ – Clint just said, “For the love of GOD I will fly you wherever you want, just SHUT UP already!”. I can send a location to FRIDAY, if that works?

_**T.S. 16:41**_ – Clint’s always been my favourite, kiss him for me! What do you think your ETA would be?

_**S.R. 16:45**_ – If we leave here soon, can probably make it by 8pm?

_**T.S. 16:46**_ – I’ll make dinner earlier, and meet you at the airport, hot stuff. See you soon, xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song linked in this video is Shawn Mendes' Lost in Japan.
> 
> I like how simple this one turned out to be, and yet still cute and kinda ridiculous.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony walked around, talking to everyone in attendance, Steve moving in the opposite direction to him it seemed, cause they were never in the same place at the same time. They kept catching each others’ gaze, sometimes sharing a smile, other times Steve mouthing I love you or Tony blowing a discreet kiss and a wink, before someone would burst their little solo-moment bubble by bringing their attention back to the conversation they were having. Tony took out his phone and started typing up a quick message to Steve, just as he caught his eye. Steve returned an amused look, taking his phone out of his pocket.
> 
> T.S. – Meet me on the rooftop.
> 
> Steve smiled at the text, and when he looked up he couldn’t find Tony anywhere. He excused himself and walked to the bar to grab two flutes of champagne. He headed towards roof and found Tony standing at the railing, looking over the city.
> 
> “You know, it’s rude to leave our guests unattended like that,” Steve’s voice stated matter of factly, not implying they go back, as he walked up behind Tony, one hand reaching in front of him to offer a glass.
> 
> “I think they can manage for a little while. I needed to have my future husband all to myself for a bit,” Tony smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious, this is the [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789594) of sorts to this chapter (won't make the story make less sense, I just love a good proposal ;) )

“To Tony and Steve!” Rhodey raised his glass and their friends joined in as they all echoed the phrase in a broken chorus of joyful voices, with the guests of honour raising their glasses as well, starring into one another’s eyes, before they took a sip of their champagne.

“I love you so much, soon-to-be Mr. Stark”

“Mmm, not as much as I love you, soon-to-be Mr. Rogers”

They grinned dopily at each other, looking like they belonged in a cheesy rom-com, not caring for one second what anyone may think. Steve leaned in for a quick kiss before Rhodey came to see them.

“Do you ever keep your hands off each other?” Rhodey deadpanned, looking at his best friend, a smirk slowly forming at his lips.

“Would you be able to keep your hands off of this, Rhodeybear? I’m only marrying him for his body, gotta take advantage of it whenever I can,” Tony replied, grin still plastered on his face as he leaned into Steve’s right side, his left arm reaching around his waist. He really would love to keep his hands on his fiancé forever if he could, but that was just logistically impossible.

“And I’m only marrying him for his money, so I have to indulge him,” Steve absentmindedly grabbed Tony’s left hand and started playing with the ring on his finger, as he smiled down at the brunette glued to his side. “Seriously though, thanks for the kind words, Colonel. It really means the world to us… and to me especially. Thanks for trusting me to make Tony happy. I promise I won’t screw this up, sir.”

“Don’t worry, Cap. I know you won’t. That’s why I’m letting this happen. You’re probably the best thing that’s happened to this guy since Pepper and I, and I couldn’t be happier about that.”

Steve blushed at Rhodey’s kind words, a sight Tony would never get tired of.

“Ok, go mingle, hot stuff. If you stay here, I will ravish you in front of everyone, and this is not that kind of party,” Tony sent Steve off with one last slow kiss, sighing as his love went across the room to chat with Natasha and Bruce. “How is this my life, Rhodey? Did you ever think I’d ever settle down and get married? To Steve Rogers, no less… am I dreaming?”

“I always knew you’d settle down someday, Tones, but I don’t think anyone could have predicted this, no. We also thought the guy was dead for almost 70 years. He’s good for you Tony. You’re good for each other. I really am happy for you.”

Tony turned back to look at his best friend, and beamed. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think all his friends – his family, really – would ever gather around for an engagement party in his honour. If he was being honest, he half expected to be on his second or third marriage by now, probably due to some drunken impulsive decisions, caused by his pre-Afghanistan days. As much of a curse as that had been, he could now see how it was a blessing in disguise, in some messed up way. He was so thankful for where he was now, even though the journey there had been less than pleasant.

For the next hour and a half, Tony walked around, talking to everyone in attendance, Steve moving in the opposite direction to him it seemed, cause they were never in the same place at the same time. They kept catching each others’ gaze, sometimes sharing a smile, other times Steve mouthing _I love you_ or Tony blowing a discreet kiss and a wink, before someone would burst their little solo-moment bubble by bringing their attention back to the conversation they were having. When another 15 minutes passed, Tony took out his phone and started typing up a quick message to Steve, just as he caught his eye. Steve returned an amused look, taking his phone out of his pocket.

**_T.S. 23:11_** – Meet me on the rooftop.

Steve smiled at the text, and was about to reply that it was rude to leave their own party – in their own house! – when he looked up and couldn’t find Tony anywhere. He excused himself and walked to the bar to grab two flutes of champagne. He headed towards roof and found Tony standing at the railing, looking over the city.

“You know, it’s rude to leave our guests unattended like that,” Steve’s voice stated matter of factly, not implying they go back, as he walked up behind Tony, one hand reaching in front of him to offer a glass.

“I think they can manage for a little while. I needed to have my future husband all to myself for a bit,” Tony smiled, took the glass, and slowly turned to look at the blond. “You look so good tonight, sweetheart,” he whispered, his free hand smoothing down his jacket and coming to a rest at his waist.

“Thanks, babe. And, thanks for suggesting this. It’s good to take some time to enjoy this night, just the two of us. We need to remember to do that on our wedding day too.”

“I was mostly being selfish, but yeah, I like the idea of doing it on our wedding day too. I feel like we haven’t been alone together in months, I want to just kidnap you for a week, even just a weekend, and tell no one where we’re going. Be completely off the grid.”

It had been a few hard months for both the Avengers and Tony’s business – between an odd influx of villains surfacing all over the globe, and product launches, they hadn’t really spent anytime away from their lives to just enjoy being together, and celebrating their engagement.

“That does sound pretty nice. Probably the only form of kidnapping I’d agree to,” Steve kissed the brunettes forehead before bringing his own down to rest against it.

“Why don’t we just do it then? I have nothing important scheduled this week, we can get in the car tomorrow morning and just drive, and just leave a post-it note behind. ‘Back in a week. Feed the bots.’ I’m sure they can manage fine without us.”

“You are really making a compelling case there, love, but I don’t know…”

“Nope, none of that,” Tony set his glass down, and took Steve’s as well. “Come here,” Tony said as he pulled Steve to the small patch of (fake) grass they’d had installed – with so many inhabitants, they’d deemed it necessary to set up a few more outdoor living spaces that were quiet and secluded. “FRI? Play that Carrie Underwood song I like? The slow one, not the one where she destroys a car.”

Steve laughed and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do I want to know?"

“Pepper and I were addicted to American Idol for a few seasons. And if you’re talking about the song, you’ll never hear it! But know your bike is not safe if you ever cheat on me.”

“Noted…”

“OK, now stop talking and dance with me, darling,” Tony laced his hands at the back of Steve’s neck, and settled his head on his chest, finding just the spot he was looking for.

_I love it when we're at a party in a downtown crowd_   
_ Oh but I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud_   
_ Red wine, good times, no I don't mind being with everyone else_   
_ And then there's nights like tonight that I, I want you to myself_

_Tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_   
_ And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_   
_ Saying everything without making a sound,_   
_ A cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_   
_ Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

“You’re cheating again… using lyrics to get what you want,” Steve said softly, burying his face in soft brown curls, and pulling Tony in tighter.

_I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_   
_ I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath_   
_ You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby we won't beat the song_   
_ We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?_

“ ‘s it working?” Tony asked, kissing the spot on Steve’s chest he’d been resting on, right above his lover’s heartbeat

“Maybe…”

“I can find us a little lake house somewhere. Or a cottage on a beach, maybe? Whatever you want, just say the word.”

_And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_   
_ And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_   
_ Saying everything without making a sound,_   
_ A river rolling in the background, underneath a harvest moon_   
_ Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_   
_ And we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

“I don’t care where we go, Tony, as long as I’m with you. When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Heartbeat - Carrie Underwood
> 
> I'm slowly getting better at being more concise with these. Half tempted to rewrite Chapters 1 and 3 to shorten them up.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if I picked our first dance?”
> 
> Tony was quiet for a minute, taking extra time to chew his last bite of pasta, wheels visibly turning in his brain. “Sure… I mean, I can send you the list I have, and you can narrow it down. That way, it’s like we picked it together. Totally works! FRIDAY? Send the newest copy of the first dance list to Steve, please? And, include the links to stream all of them too.”
> 
> “When do we need to tell Pepper what we pick?”
> 
> “She said as long as she has a few days notice, it should be fine.”
> 
> “Perfect! I’ll make you proud I promise,” Steve beamed at Tony, leaning in for a kiss.

“That is such a nice song, what is it?” Steve asked looking up at Tony.

“You’ve actually heard it before. Listen to the lyrics,” Tony mumbled, a sweet smile on his face at the scene they were watching.

It was a rare lazy afternoon in the penthouse. Steve had insisted they do nothing productive (_Who are you and what have you done with my future husband?!_ Tony had asked in utter shock!), and instead snuggle on the couch and have a Netflix marathon. They hadn’t moved much from their position on the couch except for the odd replenishments of snacks and drinks – usually due to that annoying prompt asking them if they were still actually watching their show. Steve was lying on his side, back plastered to the back of the couch, arms and legs wrapped around Tony like a koala bear, his head resting on the other man’s chest. Tony, lying on his back in front of Steve with his head resting on the armrest, was running his left hand up and down Steve’s side, sometimes carding it through his soft golden hair.

“It sounds familiar, but I can’t place it,” Steve tried to concentrate as the chorus started. When he still couldn’t put his finger on it after the first 4 lines, Tony started singing along, using the melody Steve was used to.

_I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say_  
_ Tear us apart, baby, I would rather be dead_

“Wow, I never would have guessed that was the same song.”

“Yup, that is indeed Tina Turner’s classic, sweetheart. And that is the beauty of songs, you can play around with beats, and melodies, and even what key it’s being played in, and it’s a whole different feeling,” Tony explained simply, clearly enjoying this acoustic version as much as Steve was.

“Why haven’t you ever serenaded me like that?” Steve asked with a smirk after the episode ended and they got yet another reminder they’d spent too much time on the couch.

“You really want me to put on an Avengers open-mic night so I can sing you an acoustic version of _I Want it That Way_?”

“Oh lord, please don’t! I’m not that desperate,” Steve laughed at the thought of Thor or Bruce during open-mic. “I do love hearing you sing though, and you clearly love music, I’m just surprised.”

“I’m not sure why I’ve never sung to you. I never liked singing out loud if I knew people were listening… I’d never been told I have a nice voice until you told me actually.”

“I still stand by that. I think you could totally pull off Patrick’s serenade though if you tried,” Steve pulled himself up just enough to reach Tony for a kiss.

“Mmhmm, I don’t think I’m the Patrick in this relationship though. I’m definitely David,” Tony kissed the tip of Steve’s nose as the blond let out a laugh. “OK, it’s basically dinner time, we’ve accomplished your goal of doing nothing, but we need food. Order in, or make something?”

“I think we can order in, and carry-on with the doing nothing for a while longer.”

“I like this version of Steve. Can we have him around more often?” Tony replied, grabbing at a super-soldier arm reaching up to attack him playfully.

Take-out arrived an hour later, and the men decided they needed a minor break from the couch and relocated to the kitchen island, where Steve still managed to intertwine his legs with Tony’s as they ate.

“Are you ok, love? I’m 100% not complaining, but you seem cuddlier than usual,” Tony asked between bites of his chicken parmigiana.

“I’m fine. I guess just a bit nervous about the next couple of months? It feels like there’s so little time left between now and the wedding, you know?” Steve replied, not looking away from his fettuccines.

“I know, I can’t believe it’ll be here so soon either. Feels like yesterday we were sitting here, proposing to each other. The good news is, everything is basically done though! We only have a few suit fittings and confirming the RSVPs with the venue and that’s it. We have been incredibly efficient at this whole wedding planning thing.”

“I think we have Pepper to thank for that, we can take no credit for being efficient. Well, maybe like 12% or something,” he finally smiled at Tony, blue eyes still showing concern. “I guess I worry something’s going to come up while you’re away and I won’t know what to do.”

The two had decided they were taking a month-long honeymoon immediately following the nuptials. A round-the-globe trip involving stops they’d both wanted to visit, some for their beauty, others their history, or just for gorgeous sandy beaches and unlimited mei teis (and only a little bit for Steve in a bathing suit, Tony had confessed). That meant that Tony was on full-time Stark Industries mode, which included meetings, speeding up some of the R&D plans he’d been working on, and PR for the new line of mobile Stark Tech. It seemed logical when they’d discussed it a few months ago, but now that it was here, Steve was a bit worried.

“Sweetheart, I promise, nothing will come up or go wrong. I double checked everything with Pep last week, and the only decision left is what our first dance will be. I got this! It’ll all be fine,” he put his hand on Steve’s knee and squeezed reassuringly.

“OK then,” Steve seemed to relax a little, and they ate quietly for a minute before he asked, “What songs are you considering for our first dance?”

“I’m still narrowing it down, actually. There’s about 100 or so on the ‘maybe’ list right now. I need to whittle it down some more…”

“Did you say one hundred? Like 1-0-0?”

“Yes! Lots of songs remind me of us, it’s hard to pick the perfect one!”

“And when exactly do you think you’ll have the time to narrow it down? Cause I’ve seen your schedule for the next 2 months. I’ve had to ask Pepper to make sure I get to see you at least once a week when you’re in town, babe. You won’t have time for this.”

“Nonsense! That’s what plane and car rides are for.”

“Have you looked at your schedule? Those are booked solid. Seriously, I kinda worry about how overbooked you are… What if I picked our first dance?”

Tony was quiet for a minute, taking extra time to chew his last bite of pasta, wheels visibly turning in his brain. “Sure… I mean, I can send you the list I have, and you can narrow it down. That way, it’s like we picked it together. Totally works! FRIDAY? Send the newest copy of the first dance list to Steve, please? And, include the links to stream all of them too.”

“When do we need to tell Pepper what we pick?”

“She said as long as she has a few days notice, it should be fine.”

“Perfect! I’ll make you proud I promise,” Steve beamed at Tony, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Two months passed in a blur. Steve had not been kidding when he’d told Tony he had to schedule himself into Tony’s plans to ensure they spent anytime together before their wedding. They mostly texted or chatted on the phone, and it was always short and to the point. How’s work, are you eating alright, anything fun happen, I love you, I miss you – on repeat, for weeks on end as Tony was going across the country, and sometimes the ocean. Steve kept reminding himself this was short term pain, they’d be on their honeymoon soon enough, and this would all be worth it. Of course, every now and then, Tony asked for updates on Steve’s quest to narrow down his impossible list.

*****

**_T.S._** – The plane ran out of coffee, Steve!!! Someone is trying to break me!!!!

**_S.R._** – I think you’re being a bit over dramatic… and you’re likely the reason your own plane ran out of coffee.

**_T.S._** – I am NEVER over dramatic. How’s the song choice coming along?

**_S.R._** – It’s going… that list is REALLY thorough. Got some really interesting choices on here.

**_T.S._** – It’s not that bad…

_(2 days later)_

**_S.R._** – WE ARE NOT HAVING OUR FIRST DANCE TO _BABY GOT BACK_ OR _ANACONDA_!!!!!

**_T.S._** – I stand by my choices… 🇺🇸🍑

*****

**_S.R._** – Just listened to that Ben Platt song on your list. Made me miss you ❤ 

**_T.S._** – I do love you more than you can ever wrap your head around, beautiful. I’ll be home tomorrow, sleep tight! Xo

*****

“You’d really die happy because we were together, even if you’d never seen some of the great wonders of this world?” Steve asked, rubbing lazy circles on Tony’s back, the brunette laying next to him in their bed with his head resting on his chest, eyes half closed.

“I should probably veto my own choice,” he replied languidly, reaching for Steve’s free hand so he could gently kiss it. “First off, yes, I will die a very happy man because you chose me, Steve. Don’t ever question that. But, I have seen most of those places, or done what’s described in that song. I’d do them all again with you in a heartbeat though… come to think of it, I’ve never seen the Northern Lights actually.”

“I can look it up tomorrow, see if we can add a stop on the world tour and make that happen?”

Tony kissed his lover’s chest as he got on all fours and swiftly straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him on the lips this time, dark eyes filled with lust, as he whispered, “I can’t wait to marry you…”.

* * *

“It is my absolute honour to introduce your grooms, Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers!”, Natasha beamed as she said the words, welcoming the new husbands into the venue.

Their wedding day had gone off without a single hiccup. A perfect Saturday in June filled with sunshine and love. Their Brooklyn venues a perfect mix of their own relationship – old time New York locations, with a modern flair. They’d exchanged their vows in front of close family and friends, and now, were ready to dine and dance the night away

Their guests had settled into the room where they’d finish the day, just across the street from where they’d held their ceremony, while the newly weds enjoyed some alone time after their pictures. As they had waited for Natasha to introduce them, Steve had turned to his new husband, a smile that could light up the whole block they’d commandeered for the event displayed on his face, and simply asked, “You trust me, right?”

“It’s a bit late for that, Mr. Stark-Rogers. But you know I do, fully and completely,” Tony had answered, weaving their fingers together, and lifting Steve’s left hand to his mouth and kissing his wedding band.

They heard Natasha’s introduction, and Steve pulled his new husband into the room, and straight towards the dancefloor.

“Sweetheart, did I just see Chrissy –“ Tony whispered as Steve turned so they were facing, all alone in the middle of the room.

Steve cut him off, “Yes Tony, remember when I mentioned trust? This is where I need you to trust me,” Steve smiled, kissed his husband quickly and brought their foreheads together as Natasha continued when the crowd’s cheering finally subsided.

“And now, to lead the newlyweds in their first dance, please help me welcome, Mr. John Legend.”

Tony’s jaw dropped as, sure enough, the singer walked towards the beautiful grand piano he just noticed in the corner of the room. The look of shock, joy and awe on his face made Steve laugh – he had managed to render Tony Stark speechless!

“Babe, how did you… What the heck!” Tony finally managed to let out, as the first notes of a song he knew all too well started.

“Husband of mine, please stop talking and dance with me,” Steve could barely contain his happiness as he put one hand on Tony’s waist, and grabbed his left hand in his right, and started swaying gently.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_ Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_ What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_ I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_ But I'm breathing fine_  
_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all, all of me_  
_ And you give me all, all of you_

Steve gently brought his husband’s left hand to rest on his shoulder, so both his could now rest on his hips and pull him closer. He smiled as he felt Tony’s lips along his jaw, and he melted into the embrace more, completely forgetting they weren’t the only 2 people in the room.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_ Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_ The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_ You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_ I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_ But I'm breathing fine_  
_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all, all of you_  
_ Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_ Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you_

_I give you all, all of me_  
_ And you give me all, all of you_

When the song finished, the newlyweds just stopped moving, and pulled back just enough for a soft and slow kiss.

“I love you so damned much, Tony,” Steve whispered, soft voice filled with so much love.

“Me too, sweetheart. How did you pull this off?” Tony answered, voice cracking with emotion, brown eyes wet.

They were vaguely aware of the dance-floor slowly filling with additional couples, and another slow song starting up.

“The morning after you told me I could pick our first dance, I called Pepper and told her what it was going to be,” Steve grinned sweetly as he looked down and carefully brushed a tear from Tony’s cheek. “The first time I heard that song, I knew it described how I felt about you so perfectly. I could have sworn it was written about us. Whenever I missed you when you were away, or if we had a fight, I’d listen to it. There was never a doubt in my mind that I wanted to dance to this song with you at our wedding.

“When I called Pepper, she was so confused. I had to explain our conversation, and how you were letting me pick, no questions asked. I told her I wanted to make this special and perfect for you, and she told me she had an idea. Sure enough, she called me the following week and asked if I had any objections to adding 2 people to the guest list – that was the only requirement, Chrissy had to be there, apparently, she really likes us… I never thought we could pull it off without you finding out! Only a handful of people knew, I only told Natasha about it last week.”

“I can’t believe you did all that for me. You are the most amazing, wonderful, thoughtful man, Steve Rogers. How do I deserve you?”

“Actually, that is Steve _Stark_-Rogers,” he answered with a playful laugh. “And, I wonder the same thing about you every day, honey. I love you so much.”

They danced quietly for a beat.

“That song wasn’t on my list…”

Steve laughed softly, “No, surprisingly you hadn’t put it on there. It took me getting through about half the list before I realized they were all songs that reminded you of me, which I gotta say, was quite a humbling experience. I can see why this one wouldn’t have made the list for that alone. I was going to mention it as a suggestion, but when you let me pick, I thought I’d surprise you.”

“It was absolutely perfect,” Tony cupped his husband’s face and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
The Best - Tina Turner/Noah Reid  
Baby Got Back - Sir Mix A Lot  
Anaconda - Nikki Minaj  
In Case You Don't Live Forever - Ben Platt  
Die a Happy Man - Thomas Rhett  
All of Me - John Legend
> 
> First dance's at weddings are always my fave, so writing this one was fun. In case you are wondering, their venues are The Green Building and Union 501 in Brooklyn - those places are making me want to get married all over again! And, that second slow song they all but ignore, in my head it was always 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain (which was my first danse song), I just couldn't work it in and make it flow properly.
> 
> The first part references an episode of Schitt's Creek, which if you've never watched it, get to your Netflix! It is phenomenal, and Patrick and David are just the best - no pun intended. That specific episode made me bawl.
> 
> And, I discovered that Ben Platt song through the making fic "Turns out I have a rose garden", on here. It is just... I have no words! Go read it!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the songs mentioned in this Chapter (all except Ms. Swift are Canadian artists - felt fitting):  
You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift  
Ahead by a Century – The Hip  
Life is a Highway – Tom Cochrane  
Man of Two Minds – The Trews  
Weak in the Knees – Serena Ryder
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little - well, not so little. How did it turn into Chapters!? - universe I've imagined for Tony and Steve.


End file.
